Output signals of a switching power supply configured to drive an LED load generally include ripple components. For example, output current of a switching power supply may include a ripple component of a power frequency or a lower frequency. Thus, the output voltage of the switching power supply may also include such ripple components. When the output signals are directly configured to drive LED load, flicker or stroboscopic effects may occur.